¿Quién será la chica nueva? Parte 01
by gstncmps9
Summary: Cuando escribí esto me base en el juego de Silent Hill, dónde los protagonistas encuentran notas que describen algo acerca del juego o de la ciudad. En este caso es como un diario, exparsido a lo largo del juego en forma de notas, que cualquiera de los personajes pueden encontrar y leer. Al protagonista de esta historia no le he puesto nombre aún.


**¿Quién será la chica nueva? Parte 01**

Domingo 14 de Junio

Hace tiempo que una nueva estudiante entró a nuestra escuela. Hace dos meses para ser exactos; y durante todo ese tiempo no se acercó a nadie (no intento formar amistad alguna).

Muy solitaria… Realmente una chica muy solitaria, tímida y callada… Nunca la he escuchado hablar con alguien, ni siquiera sé cómo es su voz. Me intriga saber de ella, puesto que nunca en mi vida me había cruzado con alguien así.

Desde hace un par de días que creo que me anda gustando, pero no me atrevo a hablarle. Esto quiere decir que no solo ella es tímida, sino que yo he empezado a actuar tímidamente. Inclusive le he preguntado a mis amigos que hacer, pero aún así nada…

Parece ser muy misteriosa… Creo que eso es lo que me atrae de ella.

Dentro de poco, en nuestra escuela se realizara un baile. Espero por fin comenzar a hablarle e invitarla a este evento tan importante para nosotros.

Lunes 15 de Junio

Estuve pensando en lo que dije ayer, y en el recreo le hablé un poco, pero no la invite. Fue una experiencia bastante incómoda ya que no pude decirle nada coherente… Gracias a eso mis amigos se burlaron de mí… Verdaderamente vergonzoso, pero aún así trataré de hablarle mañana.

Martes 16 de Junio

A pesar de que vine con la idea de hablarle, no pude hacerlo… Me acobarde, principalmente por lo ocurrido ayer.

En la hora del almuerzo, escuche que decían cosas sobre ella, como que le gustaba cortarse las venas como un emo. Yo me sobresalte muy enojado… ¿Cómo es posible que la gente hable de ese modo sin siquiera conocer a la persona en cuestión?

Les grite un poco, pero luego me calme. Después de todo, la gente siempre es así, hablando a espaldas de alguien más.

Yo sinceramente no creo que ella sea alguien extraña. Simplemente es nueva, y probablemente aún le cueste sentirse a gusto en este nuevo entorno… Empiezo a pensar que quizás ella sea de otra ciudad… Pero nada de esto es motivo como para juzgarla o etiquetarla como "rara"… Pienso que, a lo sumo, es una persona misteriosa.

Miércoles 17 de Junio

Otro día ha pasado… Tampoco intente hablarle, pero me di cuenta que ella traía consigo un objeto extraño entre sus cosas. No sabría decir que era, pero eso me hiso sospechar de ella.

Decidí seguirla… Fui muy cuidadoso de que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

La seguí durante un rato después de que terminaron las clases. Yo esperaba que fuera hasta su casa, pero no… Ella fue hasta el cementerio… ¿Al cementerio? ¿Para qué?

A decir verdad no me atreví a averiguarlo… La energía que se desprendía de ese lugar me aterraba. Al principio intente quedarme por lo menos enfrente de las rejas de ese asqueroso lugar, pero no pude… Tan solo ver el cementerio, aunque sea desde afuera, era demasiado para mí. Salí casi corriendo de ese sitio.

Jueves 18 de Junio

Muy a pesar de lo que me pasó ayer, aún me atrae esta chica… A decir verdad, me atrae mucho más que antes… Sabiendo aún que una chica como esa no debería estar en esos lugares, sabiendo aún así que la gente normal no se mete así como así a un cementerio, aún así, me sigue atrayendo.

Quiero creer que ella fue hasta allí para saludar a algún familiar suyo… ¿Mencione acaso que ese cementerio estaba abandonado? Ni siquiera había guardias.

De cualquier forma, me acerque de vuelta a ella… Esta vez nuestra comunicación fue mucho más agradable y cómoda que la última vez… Creo que simplemente me acercaré más a ella sin hacerme tanto lío.

Viernes 19 de Junio

Este día le he hablado casi perfectamente… Pero aún no la he invitado… Estoy buscando el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

En el recreo, mientras ella fue al baño, noté una especie de folleto en su pupitre… No pude evitar tomarlo… Lo leí… Se trataba efectivamente de un folleto. Uno turístico, y hablaba de un sitio llamado "Silent Hill".

Lo primero que pensé fue que quizás ella provenía de ese lugar… Después pensé que era más lógico que ella quisiera ir allí… En todo caso, intente buscar información sobre dicha ciudad… Lo único que conseguí descubrir al respecto fue que Silent Hill era como una ciudad turística, pero que actualmente nadie (o casi nadie) visita.

Deseo con todas mis almas conocer a esta chica, y ahora también, a esta ciudad cuya información es escasa.


End file.
